The present invention relates to audio transducers and string musical instruments such as violins, chellos, bass violas, guitars, etc. Heretofore it has been known that an audio transducer could be attached to the sounding board of a string musical instrument to activate the instrument electrically. This has been advantageous because when the sound board of a string musical instrument is mechanically activated over periods of time, the wood is flexed and artifically aged. This flexing can be done over long periods of time by electrically activating an audio transducer connected to the sounding board of the musical instrument with a sound signal from a signal source. The present invention can also be advantageous when teaching music students and can also be used so sound can be superimposed upon the sound produced by the musician playing the instrument. Previously, it has been necessary to alter the instrument by gluing a block of wood to the instrument to screw the audio transducer into or place a hole in the instrument to secure the audio transducer to the instrument. The present invention provides a novel and simple method for attaching an audio transducer to a string musical instrument without disturbing or altering any of the component parts of the musical instrument.